


The Secret Lighthouse

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, second love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance at love.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Dust Bunnies [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/590101
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Draco's Drabbles, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, March Madness - Slytherin Style





	The Secret Lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

> Another story to fulfill a ton of open prompts I had. Thank you to all the Admin involved. I hope you enjoy this. Happy reading, loves! Much love, xxDustNight. 
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for letting me use her Grammarly to beta read. Any other mistakes are definitely my own... I'll fix them eventually.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> Prompt:  
> March Madness: Pansy Parkinson/Hermione Granger  
> DD Roll-a-Drabble January 2020: Be Our Guest from Beauty and the Beast  
> HHBingo20: O2 Pansy Parkinson  
> HH Roll-a-Drabble February 2020: Pansy/Second Love/The Secret Lighthouse

Pansy walked along the beach; the wind whipping something fierce. Inside her chest, her heart beating frantically in anticipation of what was to come. The years had not been kind to many people, but the person she was seeking out had suffered more than anyone.

Stopping at the edge of the beach, Pansy looked out over the raging waves at a lighthouse on a secluded island. "There you are," she muttered to herself. "I've been looking for you."

Her brief smile disappeared as she conjured a simple rowboat from some driftwood on the shore. Settling herself inside, she tapped the edge and held on tightly. It whisked her across the waves toward the lighthouse that had been a secret for so long.

When the rowboat bumped into the rocky side of the lighthouse's island, Pansy clambered out quickly. Her old friend would know she was here by now; those glass windows at the top of the lighthouse could see for miles. Swiftly, Pansy made her way up the spiralling stairs that wrapped around the outside of the lighthouse.

The door was open when she reached the top, and Pansy was surprised to find Hermione standing inside. Still, despite knowing who she would find here, Pansy felt her breath hitch at the sight of her friend who had been gone for quite some time.

"You found me," Hermione stated without turning around. "

"Hermione."

Much was said in those four syllables. More than what was said at their last departure as many years ago now. She took a tentative step inside and let the door blow shut from the wind behind her. Hermione did turn around at this point, her brown ears quickly examining Pansy and leaving the dark-haired witch trembling with want and worry.

Instead of kicking Pansy out, Hermione invited her to stay. "I've just made supper. Join me as my guest tonight. There will be time to talk later about the reason why you came." She gestured to a simple table made up with a few sandwiches and glasses of what Pansy presumed to be pumpkin juice.

The two witches sat down and immediately, Hermione began talking about the lighthouse and how she found it. Pansy listened intently, taking every word in and barely eating or drinking a single morsel. Even when Hermione told her to try this fancy French dessert that had a grey sort of colour, she could only focus on Hermione. She was more in love with her now than she'd been four years ago. If only Hermione would realize that and stop this insipid chatter. Finally, she could hold back no longer. She slammed down her untouched cup of tea on the table. Hermione gave her a knowing look.

"The world is not what it once was, Hermione," Pansy whispered, softly running her knuckles over the other witch's cheek. "They are more understanding and many hope for your return."

Hermione stared up into Pansy's face, brown eyes full of unshed tears and fear. "What do you hope for, Pansy?"

"I hope that you'll give love a second chance," Pansy said boldly. "With me. I love you," she told the bushy-haired witch. "I always have, but now it is your turn to decide what to do next. I may be your guest here, but you have always dwelled in my heart. Leave this secret lighthouse and come home with me."

Hermione stared at her for a long moment before finally nodding. Pansy didn't wait for more words to be said. She kissed Hermione fiercely and held on tight. There was no way in hell she was ever letting her go again. This was their second chance at love, and it would be their last as it would go on forever.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
